The Secret of Kashova Town
by Draven22
Summary: OC Takumi Loso has just flown to the town of kashova but a secret there could cause all of the world to be in peril, and its up to him to figure out what it is before its too late, while dealing with not being the actual guest of the velvet room. Ocs are accepted and its my first fic but don't go easy on reviews or i won't improve. Starts T rated but might change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: umm hello all i just decided to try and do a Persona fic and figured might as well do one from scratch instead of doing one based on Personas one through 4 and you know whta that means if you're interested~ OCS :D *Shot* but yea if you like it from how i start it, send one i'll tell you all what you need to put at the end, so on with the story! Oh and i don't own the persona franchise thats atuls's stuff o3o**

A man who was wearing a tuxedo, had white hair falling down the back of his head and a very large nose sat across the table in the beautiful bluish velvet room that had taken the shape of a theater and he nods slowly as if listening to someone as he stared at the youth infront of him.

The youth was a male of 17 years of age caucasian and he looked around the room confused as he tugged on his scarf that hung around his neck and rubbed the back of his head messing up his dirty blond hair even more than usualy as he took off his jacket leaving him in a sweater and denim jeans and looked at the man. "umm excuse me sir but where am i?"

The man smiles and sits back folding his hands together as he chuckles and speaks with a medium tone'd voice that was warm and inviting. "Welcome...to the velvet room, a place between conciousness and unconciousness where only those who have signed a contract may enter...but it seems that unlike my previous guests, you have not signed one. It seems you were not ment to be here at all but since you are we have to let fate decide what will happen so if you please..." He snaps his fingers and a blue folder appears along with a pin infront of the youth "sign there."

The youth opens the folder and reads over it quickly, noticing the phrase of "i chooseth this fate of my own free will" before signing _Takumi Loso _and the folder disappeared and the man smiles, "my name is Igor, and i shall await when you enter this room of your own free will, until then enjoy your dreams and wait for fate to send you into your destiny"

Takumi blinked as the room faded away and he woke up on a plane and shakes his head grumbling, "man thats the last time i eat sushi from a plane.." He sighs and turns to look out the window staring in wonder at the small town he was going to be in for the next year, "so this is Kashova huh...it seems...peaceful." He yawns as he waits for the plane to land and he waits in line with everyone else, noticing that most of the people coming to the town were either tourists or people moving and they wore simple clothing, nothing special, which made him smile as he goes and picks up his suitcase and heads out of the airport smiling.

**Authors note 2: well yea i know its not that good i think but i checked for mispelt words and stuff :D now as for the stuff you need if you want to give an oc...**

**Bio:**  
**Age:**  
**Outfits:**  
**Persinality:**  
**Arcana:**  
**Weapon: nothing fancy, think kinda like inaba type weaponry **

**Initial Persona:**

**Initial Persona's skills:**

**(ultimate comes later i'll let you all know)**

**Favorite food**

**Favorite activity**

**Family:**

**that should be it...and before you all ask, no takumi is not a wild card, and there was a reason he didn't sign a contract before then~ well i guess this is it, i'll post and see who all likes it!**

**P.S.: send reviews for the review thing only and send me a pm if its an oc o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone on the peaceful town as Takumi walked slowly through the streets noticing the wonderful people, some of the adults working at shopping carts on the sidewalk, while little kids played softly in the white snow that covered the ground and the small oriental houses and buildings.

Slowly he walked past two people talking, one who was no older than he was and wearing a navy blue jacket with yellow trimmings and zippers lining almost every inch of the coat, along with a yellow tee under it, blue denim jeans and a pair of converse with a black scarf wrapped around his neck and over his shoulder and a white winter cap, and a man who looked to be his father having an arguement but he ignored it and kept going.

He stopped by each of the shopping carts eyeing their wares happily as he bought simple treats like warm sheeskabab and a small herbal tear and continuing his way before bumping into a Hispanic person and getting his tea all over the person's sweater and gulps a bit reaching for something in his pocket "o-oh i'm sorry i didn't mean too!" before handing a thing of tissues to try and help clean it up

"Oh its alright, it was an accident right?" The hispanic responded before taking them and trying his best to clean up the sweater with Takumi looking down "I-i know but you're shirt is ruined..."

"oh its not ruined...its gonna get clean trust me" The hispanic smiled with a small tone in his voice each time he spoke, looking happy even though of what had happened. Slowly Takumi looked up and held out his hand "I-if you say so...my name is Takumi Loso" to which the person smiled and took his hand shaking it "Ethan Velazquez, nice to meet you. i take it you're new in town?"

Takumi nods slowly "yea just got off the plane not to long ago and my folks will be here in a few days with our stuff. I was sight seeing before i went to my new house."

Ethan smiles and pats his back "well i'm new here too so maybe i'll see you at school. I gotta go get a new sweater so i'll see you later!" before running off leaving the guy all alone to himself

The blond Teenager sighs a bit taking a bite of his sheeshkabab and heads off to the rows of houses he had been told about thinking _at least he wasn't mad at me...hopefully i'll meet more guys like him._

_**So umm...yea hi i managed to make this chapter so umm...yay :D i hope its not too short and we managed to meet ethan and someone else :3 Ethan is the Oc of Enkomoto, sorry if i mispselt your name D: and yea hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^;;**_


End file.
